1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device, a content delivery apparatus, a content providing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a mobile device, a content delivery apparatus, a content providing apparatus and a control method thereof, in which customized contents can be provided to the mobile device based on a user's profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A content provider can provide various contents to a mobile device through a network. The content provider has difficulty providing contents that are customized for a profile of a user who uses a certain mobile device since it has to transmit contents to a plurality of mobile devices. The plurality of mobile devices may be divided into groups and contents may be transmitted differently in accordance with the groups. However, it still remains difficult to provide the customized contents.